The present invention relates to liquid filling devices for filling milk, or like liquid, into containers.
Filling devices of the type mentioned are already known which comprise a filling nozzle for filling contents into containers being transported by a conveyor, and a lifter for lifting the container to be filled from the path of transport by the conveyor. The filling nozzle has a lower portion providing a vertical cylinder portion fittable with the container to be lifted by the lifter. A dry air duct for preventing condensation of water vapor has an outlet opening positioned above the filling nozzle and facing downward.
Dry air is forced against the filling nozzle at all times, so that the device described requires a large quantity of dry air and therefore a high running cost for producing the dry air, and is uneconomical.